The telephone has greatly facilitated communications between parties, especially when great distances separate the parties. Metropolitan cities and suburbs typically have sufficient access to a public switched telecommunications/telephone network (PSTN), as well as cellular networks. However, in most instances, owners of cellular telephones and plain old telephone system (POTS) devices are inconvenienced by having two telephones operating under two separate systems, which, typically, further inconveniences each owner with two separate telephone numbers. There is, therefore, a need in the art for a system and method that permits the convenience of consolidating both POTS and cellular systems.